Never Stop
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Quinn was a troubled teenager, she came from a very wealthy but abusive family, one day after turning 18 Quinn took her trust fund and ran away from home, but she gets into a car crash and loses all her memory and her identity, she falls in love with her doctor Santana Lopez on her journey to recovery.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn was a troubled teenager, she came from a very wealthy but abusive family, one day after turning 18 Quinn took her trust fund and ran away from home, but she gets into a car crash and loses all her memory and her identity, she falls in love with her doctor Santana Lopez on her journey to recovery.

**Author's note: I am still working on my other stories especially raising Lilly since you guys gave me so much support here is a new story hopefully you will enjoy it as much, I did not put the abuse in detail, I will only put it in detail when she is recovering form her memory loss, only then will you get Judy and everyone else's POV. **

**Quinn's POV**

I wake up in the middle on the night sweating from fear and exhaustion, I picked up my phone from the bedside table and I saw that it was twelve midnight, I had to get out of here and I had to now

I set my phone alarm on purpose this was my only chance to escape I had planned it out for a whole two weeks, actually I have been planning this ever since I was 8 years old when it all started

My father was a very wealthy Business man, he worked in the stock company, he was a man of possession, if he did not like something he got rid of it, Russell Fabray was a man you never wanted as an enemy, he could make your life hell

Ever since I was a little girl I always thought of my dad as a hero, the man that always rescued us when in need, he used to play with me and my sister Franny all the time, he was like any other dream dad

We moved to a house with a wonderful backyard, my mom and dad always seemed so happy together, me and my sister always got what we needed and wanted, we had a nice life, it was every young girl's dream

But one day when I came from a play date with my best friends Rachel and Mercedes, I found my parents caught in a heated argument, my dad was holding a bottle of alcohol in his hand, I had never seen him so angry and so different, I was 8 and I was scared for life, he was my hero, heroes never acted that way

During the heated argument my father hit my mother with a bottle on her head, she screamed in pain and I started crying, as a little girl seeing your mother in so much pain made you feel like it was you being hit by the bottle

My father than realized that I saw the whole thing, even before he could say anything I ran to him and kicked his leg and told him I hate him, when he tried to grab me, Franny quickly pulled me from him and took me up to our tree house so we could hide before he could hurt us

I was young and angry, Daddy was never supposed to hurt mommy like that, it was mean and it was not him, Franny held me close and soothed me to sleep, she was always my protector, I wanted answers that night, but how could she explain to her little sister the things she herself did not understand

Apparently that day was not the end, it was the beginning, the beginning of seeing my father for who he really was, my mom was beginning to become frail, she was losing a lot of weight and she had scars all over her body, she was no longer happy and every time we would ask her what is happening she would just smile at us and tell us that daddy loves us

We were living in a flight risk home, when I was 9 my dad started beating me and Franny up, mom was now used to it and when she tried to protect us my dad hit her even more, it felt like he needed to be in control and the more he drank the more he hit

I started dressing up in sweaters and turtle necks to hide my bruises, sometimes when I did not hide them Rachel and Mercedes would ask with worry on their faces and I would just lie and tell them that I fell down the stairs, I was some how trying to protect my father, I thought he would change at some point so I did not him a bad name

When you're a child your love is endless no matter how much that person hurts you but my love for my father came to an end when I was 10, he had choked my mom so hard that she eventually lost all breath and died, worst part is me and Franny were there to witness our mother's death

I wondered how my dad turned into such a monster, I felt so empty inside when my mom had died and it was just me and my sister living in the dark, my dad ran away from home disappearing because he was scared, he ran like a coward and when the cops arrived, Franny confessed that our dad is the reason why our mother was lying lifeless on the floor

Of course they searched every where for him, but when they caught him they couldn't touch him, he was Russell Fabray after all, a very powerful man in Lima, our grandma came as soon as she heard about her own daughter's death, we lived with our grandma for a few months she was protecting us from our own father

She hated our dad with a passion from the moment she had laid eyes on him, she never liked him but our mom always told her to give him a chance, our grandma told us that our dad started acting that way when one of his company's started going under, he needed to control something and that was us, but from now on we were safe with her and nothing could hurt us

I wanted so badly to be next to my mother, to hold her for the very last time, but its like when she died she took my heart with her, at the funeral our father was not there, which was a good thing because I could not bear to see him, Franny started closing off and she became emotionally detached, I was on my own

My friends made me feel a lot better, they were there for me through the tough times and the good, I began to consider them as my only family, I started opening up again a few months after my mothers death, but unfortunately my happiness did not last much longer

My dad came back to Lima and took us away from our grandma and took us back home with him, unfortunately our grandma did not have that much power like my father, it was like me and my sister were living in the house with a stranger, he was no longer abusive but he still kept on drinking

He did not talk to us, but he controlled our every move, every time he tried to talk to me I did not respond, I was filled with hate for him and nothing would ever make me forgive him for killing my mother, and destroying my sister's happiness

He chose what we should wear and who we should socialize with, when I turned 12 he started abusing Franny, she took the pain because she thought there was nothing else to live for, I used to cradle my sister in my arms every night, even if she did not cry I knew that inside she was broken, I promised her that someday we would ran away and have a happy ending

When I started High school, Franny met a boy named Steve and after 2 weeks of dating, Steve and his family were moving to Australia, and Franny decided to go with them and escape from dad, Steve's family already knew about our father's abusive ways and they did not mind Franny coming with them, I was left alone she had left me all alone in this hell hole

The fact that I might never even have a chance to see Franny again was very hard for me, my friends tried to make me feel better and told me that there will soon be a positive outcome through all of this pain and hurt

While in high school, being on the cheerios and being in glee became my escape to a better world, when Rachel, Mercedes and I joined the glee club I met a very pretty girl named Samantha she also became a whole new different escape for me, I always figured I liked girls and she let me experiment with her, she slept with me to make me feel better

At some point I started to open up to her and we became really close, she was my secret, whenever my dad would make me his punching bag, Samantha would be my paradise, I started to fall in love with her, the only people that knew about our relationship, were her family, the glee club and Rachel and Mercedes, I knew if my father knew he would kill Sam because he was a homophobe and he was full of hate

When I turned 16 my grandma invited me over to her house, she had arranged a secret meeting with me and dad's former lawyer, my grandma told me that when I turn 18 my trust fund would me handed over to me, I was told that by the time I am 18 I would have 700 000 dollars to my name

She told me that this would be my chance to escape from my dad and start another life, some where were he could not be able to touch me, the lawyer would be able to help me with everything, but for now I would have to endure two years of living with my father, I was so happy I finally had the chance to leave Lima and start another life, I vowed that I would escape with Samantha so we could be able to get married and have children of our own.

When I told my friends about the plan they were a bit sad but they were happy for me, of course I was sad too they had been my real family, but I had to leave, Samantha was not so happy, she did not want to move away from Lima, she asked me if I wanted to move in with her and her family, but I told her that my father will eventually find me and I do not want to put them in danger, she was still reluctant to leave with me

I was in love with her I would do anything for her even if it meant staying in Lima and putting my life in danger, just to be close to her was enough for me, but one night when he beat me to death and tried to rape me I had no choice but to go with my grandma's plan and escape Lima

I did not have the heart to tell Sam I had changed my mind again, I wanted to be with her until the day came, I made sure we spent everyday together, made love the whole time together, Sam was even planning our future, it pained me to know that I was lying to her and that I was going to leave her but I had no choice, it was for both of our safety

When I finally turned 18 I met with the lawyer and all the cash transactions were made to my bank account, my grandma told me to leave with in two weeks and to make sure when I get somewhere safe I should change my identity, I told Rachel and Mercedes to keep Sam safe and only tell her when I am gone, I gave them the letter to give to Sam to explain everything to her

So here I am again in my room, I am all packed ready to leave, my dad was knocked out snoring in his room, with a bottle of whiskey in his hands, I got out of bed quietly and when I got downstairs I looked around the house one more time trying to remember the good times that were shared in this home before my dad became a monster

A part of me will always be here and my heart will always yearn to have my family back to where we had been before, my tears started to fall but I wiped them away and put all my things in the trunk and left, I did not want to look back, but a part of me was still with Sam, I owed her a goodbye the least I could do was stop by, but I couldn't risk it, this was for the best

I had erased all my contacts from my phone and left only Rachel, Mercedes and my Grandma's contacts, I was now driving out of Lima and I couldn't help but look at the photos on my phone of me and Sam and my friends, it was hard to stop crying, I looked so happy In the pictures, when I was young I thought I had lost everything but when Samantha came into my life I began to get back my happiness

I really hoped that the letter had explained everything I wanted to say to her

_Flashback_

_Quinn's POV _

_I am sitting in the dark in my room, with bruises all over my face, my head bleeding, I was looking all battered, my tears did not stop falling, my physical pain could not describe the pain I was feeling in my heart, the man who raised me, who was my hero had tried to rape me and kill me_

_I thought I would give him a chance and that at some point he would change but when Franny ran away I knew there was no chance to, but when Samantha changed my mind and opened my heart she made me think I could give him a second chance _

_It was after I told her about my plan to escape Lima that she convinced me to stay, I didn't have the heart to leave her, and she had promised me a better life after graduation, but after what happened now, I was sure I wanted to leave Lima more than ever_

_But what would I tell Sam, I could not lie to her, but if I told her the truth she would be heart broken, I could not stand it any longer, the beating the name calling and now he almost raped me, I f I didn't kick him in the nuts he would have succeeded, I can not live like this any more, it was not healthy_

_Rachel and Mercedes were fine with me leaving, because the promised to find me in the future and we would be a family again, but Sam did not have the heart to let me go, we had been through so much together, she had given me m happiness back, but I had to protect her and me, it was for the best _

_It was for the best, I had to tell her why I changed my mind, but I couldn't do it face to face, I was always good at writing because it was the only way I knew how to express my feelings, so I did what I do best and tore out a page and began writing hopefully what would make Samantha understand my heart ache _

_**Dear Samantha**_

_**I love you with all my heart, you have given me everything I have wished for, you showed me I could be happy, when I lost my mom I felt like she took my heart with her, and when Franny left I felt all alone**_

_**I always had Rachel and Mercedes on my side, they were my family, after my dad turned into a monster I had a huge hatred for him and you taught me how to forgive and I tried, waiting and hoping he will become the man I used to know, the man I worshiped**_

_**When my grandma gave me a chance to find refuge in another place and start over I was so excited, I could finally ran away and be safe, but the fact that I would be leaving you behind made me really sad, I had a life planned for us, and these past few years you made me even want to stay more**_

_**But having someone call you names you swear you would never use even to the worst of your enemies and treat you like a punching bag is just too much, I cant live like this anymore, I swear I would never treat my children like the way my father has treated me and my sister**_

_**I want to thank you for all that you have done for me, in your arms I always felt like it was home, you made me believe in love again and showed me so much, I did want to start a life with you and hopefully marry you one day, but I have to do this for myself first, though its breaking my heart, I have to find myself again before I can truly give you what you deserve**_

_**Hopefully when I have recovered I will come back to Lima for you, or we could meet if fate allows, you are the love I always wanted, never deserved and cherished forever hopefully someday you would forgive me for the decision I made. **_

_**I love you Samantha Davis **_

_**Take care **_

_**Quinn Fabray**_

_Tears were rolling down my cheeks and on to the letter, as I finished writing slipping the letter in my bag hoping to give it to Mercedes and Rachel before I leave, I slipped into my bed looking at a picture of Samantha and I and clutching it to my heart, it was breaking my heart, but I had to do it for myself, I had to be some where were I felt safe and maybe loved._

_End of flashback _

As I thought of that day my heart broke even more, and my tears were clouding my eyes and all of a sudden everything went black….


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana's Pov **

It was twelve midnight and I was waiting in the doctor's lounge, I was so tired, the past few weeks have been so exhausting I haven't gotten a break like ever, my friends have been out an about and I have been stuck in hospital, its not like I did not like treating patients I did

When I was young I knew the consequences that would come with this job, my dad was a doctor and he hardly spent time at home with us, he only spend the holidays with us, I had the passion for curing people, but little did I know that sometimes I would actually lose people

Breaking news to a family that someone their loved ones did not make it was the worst part of my job, I hated doing it but I took this job with a passion, all my friends were doing something described as fun like my best friend Brittany was a professional dancer, Puck was a club owner and Blaine was a fashion designer, unlike me they could have fun and not see injured or dead people

I grew up in a loving family, with 5 siblings we were always there for each other and when I discovered I was gay they were there for me and my mom has always been on my case about settling down and taking a break from all the work

I am only 24 and already my mom had been planning my wedding, I had a few on and off relationships and dates, but I never found that one person that I could consider significant, I was just not into that yet, I had to take some time, relationships needed a lot of work and attention

All my friends had significant others I was just the only single one but I did not care, my work was my partner and my patients were my passion, walking in this place every morning with that rush and determination

And now it was a cold Wednesday night and I took a night shift, I was waiting for my beeper to go off so I could get to work

"Hey Lopez, you are tried already?" my intern Marley asked me with a smirk on her face

"Wipe off that smirk Rose, you know I can beat your ass if I wanted to" we both chuckled

"Yeah I know, it sucks to be awake at this time" she sighed leaning against the wall

'Yep but it comes with the territory, you went to medical school for this reason, so how is Jake doing?"

"He is doing great, he just doesn't like eating romantic dinners alone anymore, catch my drift?'' she said winking at me

"That's why I do not do relationships Marls, its hard to find someone who understands your working hours" before she could say anything my beeper went off

"Put the coffee away Rose its time to work" I said to her rushing out of the room with her following behind, we reached Mark who gave me the file of the patient

"Okay, she got into a really terrible accident, from what we have learned so far, is that she is Quinn Fabray and nothing else, she has some serious damage to her brain, meaning we need to do a scan" Mark was explaining all of this to me while she showed me to the room

"How long has she been out?"

"Well when the paramedics found her she was unconscious its been a few hours, lucky to say she is not that critical to get into a coma, but she is badly injured there are some serious bruises all over and a bad head injury like I mentioned before"

When I got into the room I saw her lying there, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she looked so young and innocent, what would this girl be doing out so late driving around Seattle, she looked so flawless, but she was broken, hooked up to all those machines

"So let me get this straight you only know her name and nothing else, isn't there some more information about her, I am sure she had a few things, like a cell phone?'' I mean she had to have a family

"Well a few thing were lost, the paramedics are still looking for some of her personal belongings but its safe to say that she was not drinking and driving, so she is not one of those reckless cases" well she did not look like one of those reckless teens, she looked responsible

"Okay Marley I need you and Mark to take her to the scanning room, I need to go find out more about her, and after that I need the results right away understand"

"Yes doctor" I left the room heading straight to the nurses desk, I knew that's were they kept patients personal things

"Hey Emma, I need more information on Quinn Fabray she just got admitted, she is in room 201, she got in a car accident and that's all I know so far

"Oh Carlos dropped off a few things from the accident, her purse which has her I.D and wallet, her phone unfortunately got smashed but they were able to safe her suite case, I guess she is not from Seattle"

"Thank you Emma you a life saver" I took her I.D from Emma, I learned that she was 18 and she was from Lima Ohio, I gave back the I.D to Emma because they needed it to keep it to fill out medical files

"Any time doctor Lopez" I walked back to room 201 wondering where this girl was driving to, did she have a family in Seattle, I mean we did not have anyone to call, her phone was smashed into pieces, but when she wakes up she could hopefully tell us where she was going hopefully her condition wouldn't be that bad

"So how is her condition?" I asked Mark, he quietly lead me to the scan room to show me the x-rays

"It looks bad doctor, the damage is on the memory part of the brain, meaning she may or may not have lost all or some of her memory" this was really bad

"What are the odds Mark?" I had to know

"I do not want may or might have"

"She will wake up and not have her memory, it can take months to remember or days, but looking at the scan it may take a long time"

I was so frustrated, the poor girl, who will wake up probably not even remembering her own name or her own family, what could we even do because we only knew her name, her age and were she came from

"Well this sucks, but in the mean time we should do everything to help her, this case is way more serious than I thought it would be" I ran my fingers though my hair

"Okay Doc" and with that Mark left the room, I went back to room 201, to find Marley finishing up filling in her file

"How is she?"

"Well, she is stable, I am not sure when she will wake up, but everything looks good"

"Well accept the part of the memory" I said sighing and moving close to the girl's bed, looking down at her once more, something about her made me want to be close to her

"It is, I mean there is a huge possibility she won't even remember who she is, but we can try everything, right Doc, you are the one who taught us never to give up hope" and with that said Marley left the room

Marley was right maybe it won't be that bad, we would have to do everything in our power to help Miss Fabray, and something about her was special

I went to hold her hand and I felt a certain jolt in my heart, I took a deep breath as I traced my fingers around her hand "you will be fine Miss Fabray" I whispered and as I was about to walk out I had a whimper

I ran to her side as she was waking up, when those Hazel eyes looked up to me filled with confusion, my heart couldn't help but beat fast she was adjusting to everything, she was groaning in pain as she touched her head

"Relax, its okay your safe, don't move your body around or you will be in even more pain" I tried calming her down but she was panicking

"W-where am I and who are you?" she asked me frantically, her voice although trembling brought butterflies to my stomach, it broke my heart to see her like this

"You are in Seattle Hospital Miss Fabray, I am Doctor Lopez, do you remember who you are, and do you remember anything at all" I asked still holding her hand trying to calm her down

"No" she was shaking her head tears threatening to fall out

"I do not know who I-I am, h-how come I don't remember? She asked me sobbing, and looking at me confused, what was I going to tell the poor girl…..

**Author's note: I am sorry I had to cut it short but there will be more in the next chapter **


End file.
